


Take Me From The Dark

by LunaSakamoto



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, F/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaSakamoto/pseuds/LunaSakamoto
Summary: The formidable Kylo Ren has been captured during a battle. The aftermath of this capture has the Resistance trying to decide what punishment is fitting only for the man's memories to be gone. Kylo Ren has reverted back to Ben Solo creating a whole new set of problems. Stuck at a standstill of what should be done with him Leia pushes for a decision not to be made till those memories return. Rey is caught between her anger for what Kylo Ren has done and the man Ben Solo was. Follows after the events of the Force Awakens, may borrow plot points from The Last Jedi.(Title subject to change)





	1. I Don't Even Know Me

**Author's Note:**

> I started working on this fanfic all the way back when the Force Awakens was released on DVD. Some of what I had planned actually lined up with the Last Jedi which was sort of satisfying, though with different motivations behind it all. I don't know how regularly I'll update and for that I'm sorry. I tend to write scenes out of order so until I have the scene that feels like it should follow there won't be an update though what I consider the first act of this has all been outlined. Feel free to bring up plot points you might like to see. The rating will likely change and there will be some ocs down the line. For now, the title comes from the song Can You Hold be by NF the title of this chapter comes from the same song

Rey watched the sleeping figure. Without his mask, even with the scar, he seemed at peace. Almost innocent. A word she never thought would have described the like of Kylo Ren. The Resistance had been lucky in their last battle and had managed not only to severely injure the notorious Kylo Ren but capture him. New scars, more that she had caused. It shouldn’t make her feel guilty and yet there was a nagging pull on her stomach as she looked at the red, angry, marred tone of his skin. 

They were mortal enemies. Opposite ends of this war. She should have left him on that battlefield but something, perhaps the force itself, hadn’t let her leave him there. No, she brought him here for medical attention and to answer for his crimes. At least this way he would stand trial and Leia would be able to do whatever she planned to do with her son. 

Rey had started hearing stories about his past, back when Kylo was Ben. Stories that now pierced her heart knowing exactly how that tale ended. With a lightsaber though Han Solo’s chest. Her hands clenched and unclenched before rubbing on the fabric of her pants. How had someone so kind and caring turned to the Dark Side? What had Snoke done to his mind?

Deep brown eyes opened suddenly wrists pulling at the restraints before relaxing.  
"Where am I? Who are you?" Kylo's voice rang out in the sterile room. Rey kept silent, watching him, unable to answer. He must have been joking. This had to be a ploy of some kind. "Can you please answer the question?" The word please catches Rey's attention. Confusion settles in as she wonders how he thinks for a moment she'd fall for this. But the word, please. It feels strange hearing it from his lips. Kylo Ren, and even as a Solo, the word please almost seems out of his vocabulary.

Before Rey could get a single word out the door opened and in came a couple of medical droids, a nurse, and Leia herself. Rey noticed two, armed, Resistance fighters at the doors as well before Leia got her attention.

"Rey, could you please step out." While the word please was used, this was not a request. She didn't argue, instead, she left while muttering to herself. She didn't believe for a second Kylo had lost his memories. It had to be a trick to protect himself from any danger to come.

In order to busy both her mind and her hands, Rey headed to a garage area Leia had set aside for her to do droid repair. Sometimes her mind needed this. On Jakku it was always work, eat, sleep, repeat. Nothing in between if one wanted to survive which left little time to do anything else. Sometimes things moved too quickly or were too much for Rey. She needed room to breathe, and on a rebel base in hiding, there was little that could be done about privacy. Leia had managed to do it for her though, and for that she was thankful.


	2. If You Talk Enough Sense Then You'll Lose Your Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those in charge of the resistance argue what should be done with Kylo Ren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title comes from I Found by Amber Run. If you guys want me to give out my Reylo playlist let me know. I may end up making a playlist for just this fic

     “Kylo Ren is a menace and should be dealt with immediately without mercy.”

     “Except, for now, Kylo Ren doesn’t exist. His memories are gone leaving him as Ben Solo.”

     “A clever ploy to never be charged.” It was going on the 4th standard hour of arguing about what to do with the man in the medbay. Rey was starting to regret her choice to join Leia instead of working on the ship repairs in the hanger.

     “I’m not saying let him walk free. I’m merely saying that we can’t act rashly. It makes us no better than the First Order.”  Amilyn Holdo’s voice added to the cacophony of shouting voices. Rey barely knew the woman outside the fact she had been childhood friends with Leia. The blue-eyed woman had currently dyed her hair to match the icy hue of her eyes. Rey wasn’t even sure what Holdo’s natural hair color was. It made an effective way to try and pass the time to guess and figure out what color’s the woman hadn’t done.

 

     “He’s Killed too many people to be given any mercy.”

     “Ben Solo could be an asset and he wouldn't even know it. ”Those words set ice in Rey’s veins. She didn’t like the idea of using him just because they could. In that regard, she agreed with Holdo. They would be no better than the First Order.

     “We are arguing about a man who may succumb to wounds, surely this can wait till the medical droids can give us a proper diagnosis.” While he could try and fool the people in the Resistance, maybe even use the Force, Rey wasn’t sure if he could do anything similar to the droids aboard the vessel. 

     “Are we to ignore Kylo Ren may not have been in control of his actions to begin with. Who is to say Snoke didn’t use the Force to control him.” Rey nearly scoffed at the idea of it. She highly doubted that Force control was being used, if anything it would have been clear cut manipulation, assuming he wasn’t just in agreement with Snoke.

     “What do you think Rey?” The brown-haired woman paused. When she joined Leia in here she hadn't expected to be treated as anything but a tag-along. There was an expectant look on the woman who spoke face.

     “... First, his condition needs to stabilize and be confirmed. From there we can better figure out which direction we need to take.” Rey tried her best to give a neutral answer. Leaning too much one way or another would have people seeing bias that didn't exist. 

    “If he has no memory are you just going to let him go?”

     “Don’t the Jedi bring balance to the Force?” 

     “You and Leia both have too many personal feelings to impact a decision anyways.” The room went back to shouting and others trying talk over each other. If her hair had been loose Rey would have either pulled at it or ran her hand through it. Anything to keep from going mad.

 

     “You all know I have no sympathy for Kylo Ren, he killed Han Solo, but if that man in medbay has no memories past the Jedi Academy. We can not condemn him for actions he does not remember.” The words tasted worse than the portions back on Jakku but she couldn't in good conscious let anything else happen. 

 

     “What about a middle ground, until proven he has information of his actions as Kylo Ren, Ben Solo is kept to his own room, medical and the mess, no access to the holonet, and all holovid and holopad access controlled and monitored.” Delphi, Holdo's apprentice, was a welcome voice amidst the chaos. She had come to the Resistance after a fall out with her family and that was about all Rey knew about the woman.

     “You mean to make him a political prisoner.”

     “Prisoner suggests the First Order would want him back. There has been no contact or any bounty for him. It looks as if they simply don’t care.” Holdo’s words seemed harsh but Rey could swear there was something akin to sadness in the woman’s eyes.

     “I’m stating for our sake and his, it’s best we all agree that the fact we have Kylo Ren not be public knowledge, that everyone refers to him as Ben Solo. If he truly has no memories and can end up being trusted, we just took one of the Force users away from Snoke himself.” Delphi spoke again. 

 

     The room continued to devolve into more arguing and screaming and Rey couldn’t take it anymore. She slipped out of the room and headed down to the medbay. She needed to see him again. Make up her own mind as to what in the Force was going on. There was a spiraling bit of dread that entered her. If he truly had no memories ever reason she was angry with him didn’t have the same weight to them. She was angry with him, angry with herself, about how she felt around him, about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I have seen ros and .... I did not enjoy it so let me fix the universe by writing fic in the future. This fic will also have oc's in it such as Delphi but they will not be the main focus of the story.


End file.
